The Shinra 20
by connor fantasy
Summary: A Series of funny stories about the Shinra company but starring characters from FF8 and FF9 as well as FF7. The description says it's mainly about Beatrix and Rufus but it's actually about all of them and a few non game characters I added
1. Chapter 1

The Shinra 20

Chapter 1: Hojo's Mistake

It was an average day for the Shinra team the President Connor Shinra was walking to the office with his Bounty Hunter Kyle and his Vice-President David.

Waiting in his office was his two sons Rufus and Seifer and his daughter Beatrix. They looked like they had something to say and he was worried about what it was.

"What's going on guys?" Connor said

"Hojo's kind of destroyed most of the 67th and 68th floor" Beatrix said

"How the hell did he do that! I just came up here from the 66th floor." Connor wondered confused

"Boss, we just took the elevator." Kyle said "Idiot!" David said

"Shut up you Bastards. Hojo's going to get a piece of my mind." Connor then started pacing whilst thinking "Get Palmer, Headigear, Scarlet and Reeve up here, now!"

"Ok boss, Just wondering why Scarlet and Reeve." David said

"Reeve to cut you two numbskulls checks in half and Scarlet because I'm bored and need something to do if you know what I mean. Also get Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena to guard the exits, I don't want the crazy lunatic to try and escape." Connor replied

"I'll get Fujin, Raijin and Steiner to help the Turks." Seifer said

"I'm going to find Thorn and Zorn and give them something to do. And I don't mean it in that way Kyle!" Beatrix said noticing Kyle starting to snigger.

"Alright then Kyle, David, and Rufus with me we've got to find the bigger numbskull than you two" motioning to David and Kyle

After finally locating Hojo who decided to hide to hide in the freezer on the 66th floor where no one decided to look except for Palmer who never actually really looked for him and just went to the freezer to get something eat.

Normally Connor would be pissed that Palmer found Hojo by luck but because of what Hojo Pulled he was glad someone found him

"Now Hojo this won't hurt a bit." Connor said as he, David, Kyle and Headigear began to beat him up. **Connor lied though that hurt Hojo a lot**

After Hojo's punishment was over Connor went back up to his office and said with a smirk "Just another normal day at the office.

**Author's Note: This story features a man named Connor as the president with a man named Kyle as his bounty Hunter/Assassin and a guy called David as his Vice-President.**

**The rest of the characters are from Final Fantasy's 7+8+9**

**This story didn't show much of Reeve, Scarlet, Fujin, Raijin, Thorn, Zorn and Steiner but later Chapters will show a lot more.**

**PS. Please tell me if you wish to do a Tseng/Elena Relationship or possibly others**

**PPS. The Connor/Scarlet relationship won't change**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinra 20

Chapter 2: The Hangover

Connor was in the conference room on the 66th floor with Kyle, David, Scarlet, Headigear, Reeve, Hojo, Palmer and the three Turks who were only really there if something went wrong. They were discussing ways to cut down on gases and plastics and other things to save the environment.

Palmer who was running this meeting because no one except him and Reeve cared about saving the environment and Reeve is too shy to host a meeting although because Palmer was drunk he got a list of things of Wikipedia and most of them were absolute Bullshit

"Alright one of the ways to save nature is to cut a hole in a condom before you use it." Palmer said looking very smart. Connor was struggling to suppress a giggle when he said "Why in blazes would you do that, it defeats the entire purpose of a condom." Palmer not wavering in his confidence said "So fish don't get stuck in it." Connor now burst out laughing with the others following suit "What's next on the list." Palmer scanned further down the list and said "Add Solar panels to the top of the Shinra building." Connor looked impressed and said "Hey that's a good idea" Reeve then cut in and said "If we could do that we could possibly shut down 1 or 2 Mako reactors." Connor then pulled a statistics chart made by Hojo and passed it to Reeve. Whilst Reeve was reading he said "Shinra would go down in 5 years if we were to turn off Mako reactors. Now back to the idea about Solar panels nice idea this will save energy and not take a bit of my cash." Palmer then looked sheepish and said "Actually they're solar reflective panels so the sun doesn't hit the ground and cause greenhouse gases."

Connor then gave everyone the "This person is Drunk" look and turned to Palmer and said "Three Things 1. That list is utter rubbish and I bet you got it off the internet and 2. You're drunk and 3. These meetings are becoming stupider the more we have them so me, Kyle, David and the Turks are going for a drink. Except Elena because we remember what happened the last time with her and scarlet and a few martinis." "Dude! What's the one rule, you the boss have for yourself?" Everyone sighed and said "Don't mention the martini thing." Connor said "Fine, Elena you can come because it was Scarlet's fault mainly anyway." Scarlet turned to Connor and said "Excuse me? What did I do?" Connor turned red and mumbled "You kissed my dad, got slapped by my mum and someone who I think was Reno videotaped the whole thing and posted it in on YouTube, I'm actually still trying to figure out who did that, anyway I'm out of here, bye"

Headigear, Reeve and Hojo turned to Scarlet and said "YOU KISSED CONNOR'S DAD!"

Back in his office Connor was watching the YouTube clip he talked about. "Wait a minute the person who posted this is called Reno Turk 555. That Son of a Bitch. Let the game begin"

Connor then started to laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shinra 20

Chapter 3: Restoring the Balance

Last Time: "Wait a minute, the person who posted this is Reno Turk 555. That son of a bitch. Let the game begin."

The Shinra 20 excluding Reno had gathered in the conference room. Connor had just sat down when everybody asked the same question "Where is Reno?" Connor thought quickly "What's that? You want me to get a pizza."

Connor then got slapped by both Scarlet and Elena and they said "Cut the crap. We both you've done something so spill, or lose the ability to make children. And believe me it will be painful."

Connor realised she wasn't joking around and said "I tied Reno up in the girls toilets wearing absolutely nothing, holding a sign that read "I am Gay, give the following number to your gay friends."

Everyone then shouted "What!" Except for Reeve who said "I just knew you were evil." "What the hell, are you even doing here Reeve? Nobody even likes you."

Reeve started to smile and said "Ask your daughter, what she thinks of me." Connor smile left his face and turned to face his daughter whose blood had rushed to her face. "Well Beatrix, Is there something I need to know?"

"I've been secretly dating Reeve for the past six months." Connor went from calm, to angry, to confused, to tired and to flabergastered in the space of a minute and collapsed on the conference table.

"Shit, I told you this would happen." Beatrix said glaring at Reeve. "I'm going to pay for this later." Mumbled Reeve.

(The Next day)

Connor just woke up in his King size bed and remembering what happened. He called Rude, Elena and Tseng who had to free Reno and then the four of them had to come to his office. He waited till the Turks were at his office and shook their hands. Just as he was returning to his desk Reno got out his Taser and shocked him "You bastard, what the hell was that for." Reno smiled and shocked him three more times "That sir, is four times and restoring the balance." Connor glared and said "Touché."

Then he told the Turks to drug Reeve and kidnap him and hang him from the 70th floor. They all laughed at the plan and even Elena who was normally against this sort of thing smiled evilly.

Half an hour later, The Turks returned with Rude carrying Reeve. Then the four of them attached to the rope to the wall, spun Reeve upside down and attached him to the rope and then slapped him to wake him up.

Reeve opened his eyes and saw Connor smiling at him wickedly and he said "Damn you. You Fucking Bastard. You got the Turks to drug me." Connor smiled and said "That's right." Then he lowered Reeve quickly and stopped it just before Reeve would've hit the ground head first. "Restoring the balance, I should do this more often."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been ages since I last updated but my motivation has returned once again but I'll now be updating once or twice a week. Also with the Shinra 20 stories I will start doing next times starting after chapter 4.**


End file.
